Rosa Hiriente
by Tilja
Summary: En los comienzos, la persona ahora conocida como Afrodita tenía una vida diferente, en un mundo tal vez no muy diferente del que terminó ocupando luego. Cómo llegó allí y cómo sobrevivió en el, es el tema de la historia.


Isla Andrómeda. 

Las cosas habían resultado como se esperaba. Contratiempos mínimos. Tiempo calculado. Era una lástima lo de la chica. No, esos pensamientos estaban de mas, debía olvidarlos o... Sonrió. Era increíble, aún después de tanto tiempo podía sentir compasión. Eso no le estaba permitido, no era parte de su trabajo. Las órdenes debían ser cumplidas sin importar el costo, y eso era lo que había hecho, la misión estaba cumplida. Aún así el pensamiento de la muchacha seguía perturbándolo. Comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar donde todo había ocurrido.

El ferry había llegado a puerto tranquilamente y sin problemas. Parecía un turista más en ese lugar lleno de gente, así que pasaba desapercibido. Todos los que habían oído la famosa historia de la princesa sacrificada iban allí para conocer el lugar en el que se inmoló por su pueblo. Y todos pasaban por alto el hecho de que en la historia original de hecho no murió, sino que fue salvada por Perseo, tuvo hijos con él y vivió muchos años. Las personas prefieren creer en los cuentos de hadas, algo que diga que las cosas tienen un sentido superior; a nadie le gusta escuchar que su modo de vida está fundado en sangre y que lo que creen no es la verdad.

La aldea le resultaba desconocida, nunca había estado allí, por lo cual tendría que preguntar la dirección. En el lugar había una muchacha rubia, apenas mas que una aprendiz que no lo reconoció por lo que era. Hubiera sido muy sencillo quitarla de en medio, pero ese no era su objetivo principal, se dijo, así que siguió de largo. Cuando mas tarde lo analizó se dio cuenta de que tal vez por ese sentimiento no lo había hecho, y quizás se había excusado con la lógica.

No tardó demasiado en dar con el sitio correcto. Tal como esperaba, su visita no era imprevista para el hombre. Eso ahorraba tiempo. Dio el mensaje y esperó la respuesta que resultó ser la esperada también y se dispuso a cumplir con la orden. El caballero de plata era considerado uno de los caballeros mas verdaderos y leales a Athena, pero desobedecer las órdenes del Patriarca era considerado traición. Albiore lo sabía y aún así decidió enfrentarse contra un caballero dorado, sabiendo que eso implicaba la muerte inmediata. Era una lástima, alguien con sus habilidades habría sido muy útil, pero al parecer no era lo suficientemente inteligente.

La batalla no duró tanto y al final venció Afrodita. Era de esperarse, un caballero de plata jamás se compararía con uno de oro. Había sido demasiado fácil, incluso ante la resistencia de Cefeo, que se negaba a morir. Pero nadie nunca había sido capaz de resistirse al veneno de sus rosas. Al menos había tenido una muerte placentera. El encargo ya estaba cumplido, ahora debía volver e informar al Patriarca del éxito de la misión. Pronto encontrarían el cadáver del caballero, probablemente la chica rubia, que ahora se quedaría sola. Trató de borrar ese pensamiento de su mente. Se estaba preocupando por la suerte de alguien que apenas había visto una vez. Cómo era posible que aun después de todo lo que había hecho en su vida pudiera sentir compasión por alguien. Tal vez fuera que su cabello le recordaba a su madre. No, no tenía que ser. Había abandonado esos sentimientos en su tumba.

Cuando era pequeño, su madre siempre le había dicho que la virtuosidad es su propia recompensa. Ella siempre fue virtuosa, por eso todos la respetaban. Los recuerdos que tenía de ella eran su suavidad y dulzura, y el aroma a rosas que siempre fluía de ella como si fuera parte de su ser. Lo llevaba con ella cada vez que realizaba un servicio, a las casas de los enfermos, los dolientes, los pobres, y le mostraba que incluso en el sufrimiento se puede encontrar la belleza. _La belleza está allí donde se la busque, jamás desaparece_. Incluso recordaba una cita que ella le había mencionado sobre un perro; algo con respecto a unos discípulos que al pasar cerca de un perro muerto se alejaban asqueados del olor y la vista, pero su maestro se inclinó sobre el cadáver y les dijo que "Sus dientes son más blancos que las perlas". Siempre le hizo ver la belleza en todo.

"Es triste ver desaparecer una vida tan joven. Pero mira, su rostro está sereno, como si hubiera alcanzado la paz. Eso es porque su espíritu está con la diosa, quien lo está protegiendo como si fuera su propio hijo", le había dicho durante los funerales de un pequeño que había muerto luego de una larga y dolorosa enfermedad. Sí, su madre era virtuosa. Tenía la virtud de consolar a todo aquél que sufriera. Su generosidad, bondad y compasión no tenían límites. Es por eso que todos lloraron su muerte. Todos menos él.

Se estaba retirando cuando sintió la presencia lejana de alguien. Rápidamente se ocultó y desde allí miró y divisó la figura de la muchacha rubia. Había llegado demasiado pronto. ¿Habría sentido algo de lo sucedido? Ya no importaba. El caballero se dio vuelta y desapareció silenciosa y rápidamente.

Aún desde lejos se escucharon los gritos de dolor de June al encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de su maestro.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer intento de hacer un fic. Es algo elaborado quizás.

Si resulta un poco confuso, no se preocupen, se supone que sea así hasta que llegue a la última etapa. Todo esto está dado desde la mente de Afrodita, aunque no siempre esté en primera persona, trato de lograr que se vea a sí mismo desde el exterior.

Por favor, les pido que comenten al respecto. Aunque parezca raro, mientras más palos reciba, más segura puedo estar de lo que estoy haciendo. Ojo, no se confundan; no significa que vaya a cambiar lo que hago, sino que voy a poder ver mejor la dirección que toma. Por supuesto que si alguien encuentra algo para destacar, bueno o malo, póngalo que será de mucha utilidad. Como dije, necesito ayuda porque soy nueva!


End file.
